Man has been able to cause powered aircraft to fly through the atmosphere since the early part of the Twentieth Century. Much work has been done and continues to be done in developing improved and more versatile aircraft.
The most commonly used type of aircraft today requires enormous landing strips for take off and landing. However, over the years, much work has been done in attempting to develop suitable and improved vertical take off and landing (VTOL) aircraft. These have included helicopters as well as dirigibles, balloons and blimps.
Lighter-than-air aircraft such as dirigibles and the like which utilize helium or other lighter-than-air gases have the disadvantage of not only the cost of the lighter-than-air gas, the need to increase and decrease the volume of helium for ascent and descent, the substantial structure, including its weight, for containing the lighter-than-air gas and the very large structure sizes required to house gases which are only somewhat lighter than air.
Helicopters are a much heavier-than-air aircraft requiring rotating propeller or airfoil structures. Some attempt has also been made for providing vertical take off either by the means of propellers or rockets, sometimes mounted on wings which may be directed vertically for take off and horizontally for flight.
However, none of these prior art devices nor any combination of them teaches or suggests a new class of aircraft as disclosed and claimed herein.